Lone Soldier
by Sabersonic
Summary: I had to reload the fanfic for I forgotten the disclaimer. Here's the story, a soldier from a Robotech Universe has been fighting a horrific war and returns to find his first and true love.


****

"Lost Soldier: a story of Karl Riber"

Written by J.R. Posadas

Author's notes: I do not own Robotech.

Hi, my name is Karl Riber. I'm a marine of the 1st Dragon Borg squadron "The Dragon Fire" and I wasn't suppose to be here right now, in fact I didn't belong in this universe, but chance has brought me from one war to a more hellish conflict that involved with the survival of the entire species... no, the entire galaxy. It was about twenty years ago when I became involved in this conflict. In my original universe it was the year 2003 and the Sara Base was under attack and all the shuttles were ether gone or destroyed and I knew that I would die and miraculously I survived, but that's when my luck turned sour. When I awoke, I found myself surrounded by grotesque creatures in which later I would find out that they were called "War Dogs". They growled and hiss as they came closer towards me and saliva dripped from their mandibles and I knew that I would be their next prey. I was saved by a group of U.C.E. soldiers, United Colonies of Earth, and told me to come with them. I did and that decision would put me in the bloodiest war I have ever heard of or since. The Global Civil War of my original universe seemed like a paradise compared to the Crongus Wars. 

On their ship, they have retrieved data, which showed that I was listed under the casualty list as K.I.A. Then I thought of my fiancee, Lisa Hayes, she had beautiful brown hair and deep blue eyes. I asked them if I could go back to Earth so I can rejoin with her, then the Crongus attacked and it seemed like space was stuffed with Crongus fighters and they had to escape and as I looked back at the blue star which was actually Earth and thought of Lisa, I knew that I would never see her again as they warped into Hyperspace. I enlisted to the Colonial Defense Force and I was involved in an unholy war with a race that was extremely advanced in technology, vicious in attack, unrelentless in combat and would never give up. The Crongus are an energy race descended by vilosoraptor-like beast. Their technology was based on the biology of the animals on their homeworld, Tycrolni, orbiting a huge gas planed named Vicolen. In fact, their technology is biological and it's in three levels; Crystalline cells, Nervous cluster covered in an exoskeleton and flesh that had little use for the survival of the ship, and machines that are almost different living organisms.

For two decades, I fought an endless battle against all odds and faced many dangers in a war where the least of your problems was being shot down in an explosion where death was quick. In this war, the enemy wants you to suffer and suffer we did. The minimal length for a wounded man in an infirmary was three days because the Crongus can inflict heavy damage to your body by ripping a huge chunk of your body and let you bleed to death in agony. You should consider yourself lucky if you died in an explosion and the only easy day is yesterday. I did see Lisa for one time a month ago and I remember it like it was yesterday. We were out on recon in a parallel universe because we followed the Crongus through a dimensional rift and they plan to invade this universe as usual. My Commanding Officer, Captain Minmei Lynn, gave me orders to check a bleep in the scanning grid and return as soon as I found out. As with every action it was easier than it said because as soon as I left the hangar, several Crongus Biofighters appeared and attacked and I was being chased right towards an unregistered, plus unknown, ship and several cloaked breaching pods came towards the ship. I knew that they were cloaked ships because around the rim of the cloaked ship, space and light was distorted lightly.

I came back to tell them of the discovery and soon a mission was developed to infiltrate the unknown vessel with stealth and cloaking equipment and stop the Crongus before they do any damage and leave before anyone on the ship would suspect anything. 

"But Commander, why do we have to use stealth equipment if we don't truly know if there is anyone on the ship?" I interrupted her and will soon regret it.

"We are just being safe and our objective is to stop the Crongus without leaving anything of our presents and if you ever interrupt me again, I swear you won't live to even think of regretting it! It that understood Marine!"

"Y-yes Ma'am." I said and then we went to our fighters and went to the unknown ship that I will latter recognize as the STF-1. As I recall, Miss Lynn wasn't always this hot headed. Minmei was a clone of a couple on a clonist planet in which they persecuted clones. She enlisted because she wanted to belong and then she met Rick Hunter, a cocky new recruit raised on an agriculture farm on Earth. She fell in love instantly and they were never apart and were the best pilots in the squadron until that fateful day during one of The Battles of Sulfuria, Rick was heavily wounded and Minmei was utterly helpless to help him and a Crongus Fighter carried Rick off toward the Flagship at the end of the battle. After the battle, the commander requested a rescue mission to save Rick, but it was denied because the admiral said that Hunter is dead already from either the wound or the Crongus themselves, plus it was a waste of resources and men to save just one pilot when the entire galaxy was threatened. She was heart broken for several years of his death and worst of all is that on the day that he was wounded that Rick proposed to her. That incident drove her to become the Minmei I know today.

We infiltrated the ship as planned and we were separated into groups of two in cloak suits to search the vessel. I was assigned to Heero Kipuiolvio, a guy from the Orient quadrant, and we searched the central part of the midsection of the ship. There I found a city inside of this ship and I knew that it would take longer to search a city then a ship section. We were scanning a busy street and were almost crowded. I was using my scanner and had my hand next to my pilot's gun when I accidentally tripped a young woman, which later will find out that it was Lisa. Heero and I went to an alley that led to another street and then we both went cold and white because we saw this universe's Rick Hunter and we thought that we have seen a goast. 

A few minutes after that, we searched a restaurant and found flyers of a young singer named Lynn-Minmei, this Minmei seemed nicer compared to the Commander. I was suddenly bumped by a tall Russian Man named Gloval and fell and my helmet popped off, resulting in the deactivation of my cloak suit. I thought that I was cooked when a Crongus Soldier appeared in front of the restaurant and charged toward me. Heero shoved me out of the way and was ripped in two chunks of squirming flesh. The Crongus then ripped out his spine next to his neck, rose it high above his head and roared an ear pearsing roar and then headed for me. 

I thought I was dead until Minmei started firing energy pulses at it and launched a rocket which sent it flying out the restaurant before exploding in a flash of its own energy. 

"Thanks Comm.."

"We'll talk later." Minmei said as she dragged me out of that scene and into an air duct. 

After an hour of her lecture, she let me go out again because she didn't feel like killing me at the moment. I went with her since she insists in keeping an eye on me just in case I go into trouble. It just that trouble finds me and that's my luck, every time something goes right something must go horribly wrong and I get blamed for it. Anyway we were scanning the same street that I was discovered on and there were dozens of security guards, but fortunately there were using primitive scanners and that we were wearing the cloak suit and my helmet was on tightly with a locking mechanism just to be safe and that Minmei "insisted" that I wear the lock.

I was checking a store that was across from the restaurant and then an Attacker Biomech surprised me and ripped open my suit. Minmei, of course saved me by launching a grenade at it, there by killing it and then the Crongus appeared along with five of their Qulan Warriors and Vicoo Killers. The Vicoo and Qulans are genetically created by the Crongus to be back up warriors during a battle. Qulans are forty foot giants that either look like humans with scaled eyebrows, small horns on their noses, tattooed on their faces and have eater butterfly wings or bat wings or Insectoids with four hind legs that are very sharp, a scorpion like tail and a crescent head and silky but tough wings covered in scales, although you won't see them because they are wearing their War Armor, but are very aggressive. The Vicoo are like demons from Hades with exoskeletons, claws and a relay aggressive temper.

There was a firefight and Minmei called for back up and during the battle, I was knocked unconscious by something so hard that I couldn't remember.

Then I woke up in an infirmary and was wondering how did I get here and suddenly found that they were using 20th century medical equipment and wondered why they use this junk when they could use nanoblobs and sonic scanners when I realized that I was not in the infirmary of the U.C.E. but still abroad the STF-1. 

"Oh man, Minmei's gona kill me for this!" I said to myself and I found a bandage on my left arm, when I lifted it I found blood on the pad and thought that they had taken blood from me but for what reason and then my so-called "Lucky" dog tags were missing and then it hit me. They were trying to identify me but why? Then I saw the symbol of the Robotech Defense Force and I knew that they think that I'm the dead Karl Riber, well I could be the right Riber if I was in the same universe where the U.C.E. found me but that's about a million to one. Then a man in a suit caring a brief case walked down and sat by me and I knew that they were going to question me about my disappearance. 

"Now then I would ask you a few questions and it would be easier if you corporate." The Interrogator said to me as he pulled out a few papers.

"What questions do you have in mind?" I said as I gulped in fear of what I've heard of how they get answers from their captives.

"Well first of all I would like to know is how did you get here?" He said to me as I looked at an oddly wide mirror as if it was looking at me.

"I'm sorry but I can't ans...." I said before I was ruddily interrupted.

"You will answer the question." He said in a loud, deep voice. I hesitated for a few moments and then I spilled the beans.

"I was brought here on my Dragon Borg fighter with the rest of my squadron to find the enemy called the Crongus who recently came on to the STF-1 but I didn't know that it was the STF-1 until I came board and then I was attacked by an enemy soldier and then my Commander saved my who's name was Minmei Lynn and then in an another attempt to find them we were caught in a cross fire and I was knocked out cold and then I ended up here." I spilled the beans very quickly I might add. 

"OK now that answered most of my questions. Now how did you survive the attack on Base Sera in 2003?" The Interrogator said after he placed his finger in his right ear.

"I don't know but the first thing I remember was that I was surrounded by biomechs called 'Wardogs' and I was saved by a group of soldiers from a parallel universe and I had no choice but to go with them because we were attacked and the ship that I was on had only enough power to make one jump an I had to enlist because I thought I've never get back to the Earth I knew and so we went to their universe and I've been battling them for twenty straight year and the year there was 2382." 

"Thank you for your corporation."

"That's it, just two questions?"

"Yes."

"Then I can return to my squadron now?"

"I'm very sorry but we have to keep you in custody because we aren't sure who your alignments are to."

"But my alliance has always been Earth, and anyone who doesn't kill me that I might add but I didn't mean that I would betray my home..."

"I think that is enough for now." The Interrogator said as he walked out of the door.

The next day I was in my new room some where in the brig, guarded by four soldiers, when someone I knew came to my cell. "Lisa?" I said as she nodded her head "Lisa, I could explain...."

"I already know, Karl, I already know." Lisa said in a soft voice. "So tell me, how has it been lately?"

"I'm not sure where to begin?" 

"How about your squadron leader, Minmei Lynn."

"Oh boy, how do I put this? She's a great fighter pilot and goes by the book and..." I paused for a moment a then said. " She has a very short temper and would almost kill a person on sight if he disobeyed any orders, annoys or makes her mad." I remember the times when I was almost killed from Commander Minmei and that was one of many lucks that I would gladly give away.

"She's darker than the Minmei I know of, she sounds like she has a hatred for someone."

"Try an entire species, one of their pilots killed a person she cared about."

"Her boyfriend?"

"Her future husband, the Crongus killed him on the day that Rrr.... he proposed to her. Actually he was heavily wounded from an enemy fighter and carried off toward one of the capitol ships and it is assumed that he was already dead when he was taken aboard the ship." Then I bowed my head like I was morning his death.

"What was his name?"

Lisa had to ask that one question about Minmei's past. His name, she just had to ask me of his name than I remembered that Minmei wasn't around, so I gulped and finally told her.

"His name was.....Rick Hunter."

"I know a pilot of the same name; he's in the Skull squadron on this fortress."

"Sooo anything else you want to ask me about?"

"I was wondering, and the rest of the staff, if you could tell me who the Crongus are?"

"I'm not sure that you relay want to know, ''cus the images I hav..."

"Images? What Images Karl?"

"The one's on my wrist computer." I showed Lisa my wrist computer that covered most of my lower arm which got stuck to my arm during the Battle of A' Ramon. "But you really shouldn't...." Then she gave me that look on her face. I just couldn't resist and so I activadet the file on my computer and set it on hologram mode. "Remember, I did warned you."

"File #24578442. Species:Crongus. Biology:Silicon/Boron baced. Energy Form that Breath Vulcanic and toxic gasses simmilar to early Earth like Methane, Hydrogen, Sulfur, Sulfur dioxide, and Aumonia. Reproduce Asectualy by spawning another Crongus in their abdomanol cavaty. Technology: Bological machines that are in three levels. 1: Crysalis Cells. 2: Cell and nerve layers protected by armor walls. 3: Organism like machines. Use Electrolites found inside the body of living beings to incubate and regenerate their machines. Two Geneticly created races called The Qulans and Vicoo." The Computer showed the image of the Qulan Humanoid and Insectoid and then several classes of the Vicoo. Then It showed the ships of the Crongus. "Use Wormholes, Nova loops, Transwarp and Hyper pools to travil through space and Dimentional Rifts to invade other universes to spread their Empire. Their homeworld is in the system of Grel'viltaku on the moon Tycrolni that orbits the planet of Vicolen. Their System, along with several star systems, were transported into our dimension by an expirament with the Dimentional Generator. Downloading known images of news reports, actual documantation, U.C.E cameras and memory files of pilots who have survive battles and encounters with the Crongus." Then It showed horrific immages of humans screaming, the slashing of soldgers, ripping intestines and organs, peoples' heads still conected to their spines hanging from the walls, planets being destroyed, ships and fighters obliterated, several humans, mostly girls, being drained of ther electrolites by a tube with claws at the end of it, Crongus soldgers marching and firing their guns, and a man being autopsied while he is conciouse and a Crongus scientist pulles out his still beating heart and cuts it open while the soldger is still screaming in pain and horror.

"Stop!!! Please, no more, stop the immages."

I turned off the immage and faced her. "I did warned you about it."

"That was horrible, what kind of species would do such things on other life forms."

"The Crongus." I told her. Then I turned to the back wall and then I saw the same mirror that I saw in the infermary.

"What kind of stories do you want to tell me?"

I turned around and then I began telling her my experiences while battling the Crongus. It was several hours later, "... and then this sterio suddenly turns on and sterted playing that one song. What was it. Oh yes I remember, 'tomorrow' sung on that Annie play. He went mad and scraped that sterio. While he, well I wouldn't say he but, while it was distracted, I attached a grenade on him and KABLEWYY!!!!! blown to smitherines and tossed me all the way across the street."

"That is strange, they realy hate music."

"Yah but who could blaim it. That was an anoying song. I mean what can be more anoying than that?" Then my left robotic arm suddenly stoped. I lifted a piece of skin and opened a lid on my upper arm and removed three small batterie sized cells. "Three centuries and they still use Batteries."

Then my computer suddenly activeted. "The correct pronouncement is Energy cells."

"Y-yah, whatever."

"How did you lose your arm?"

" It was about three years ago when a Crongus Warrior ripped it off. The U.C.E. replaced it with a robotic one and trust me, It hurt like heck." I had a flash back of that moment when that Crongus ripped it out from the scocket.

"It must of been awfull."

"Yeh, the Global Cival War was better than the one I was fighting in, It was terrible. Planets exploding, stars being murdered, ships and people being ripped apart and then there are nanotech plagues, constant bombardment, bloody invasions...." Then there was a beeping and then Lisa stood up. 

"I have to go somewere I'll see you later." Lisa said to me as she left. Then I turned to the mirror on the wall and looked at it oddly as if someone was waching me.

"Naw."

Later in the afternoon, Lisa released me under her custody and we went to the park. She held my arm and then I daydreamed of when we were like this a long time ago. Then my computer buzzed and then Commander Minmei yelled. "Where the heck are you Riber, you were suppost to be with us!"

"Sorry Ma'am, but I was captured and I was...."

"That's a bad thing marine because we already annihilated the Crongus that were here but they called for help to their invasion fleet and they are now aproaching this ship. Were organising a counter offencive and it's gona be a huge firefight so you better leave this ship right now before the fireworks start. Minmei out." That message almost made my skin cralled and soon we rushed to the bridge and told Captin Gloval about the attack.

"I'm not sure if I actualy believe you, what proof do you have that there is an alien fleet heading twards us?"

"How about turning to the screen and SEEING IT FOR YOURSELF!!!!!!!!" I pointed twadard the view screen and when he turned aroung, the screen was almost stuffed with Crongus Bioships and fighters. 

"Captin, the alien fleet are charging up their weapons and prepairing to attack." a bridge crew member named Claudia Grant said.

"Launch all fight...." Gloval was about to say when I interupted him.

"Wait a minute captin, the Crongus fight very ferociously and with a verocity that you can't even imagin in your darkest dreams. Don't you have an Energy shield or something?"

"We have a pinpoint berrier which can be moved from one area of the ship to another to deflect..."

"That won't work, what about shields?"

"We have a Barrier system that encloses the entire ship. We could use that." Captin Gloval pressed an intercom system and began to speak. "Dr. Lang, is the barrier working yet?"

"Were still having trouble with the Barrier but if you could give me a moment..."

"Ok were screwed. Might as well say our prayers." I said with a grim look in my eyes.

Then another bridge crew member called out. "Captin, the alien fleet is attacking several Zentraedi crusers that just appeared from Hyperspace!"

"Magnify!"

"Aye Aye captin." The bridge member named Kim Young magnified and it showed five Zentraedi Crusers under heavy fire and one of the cruser's engine was blown apart and several Breeching pods and Qulan Fighters entered the cruser and then the ship exploded from the inside. One of the surviving Cruser made a jump back into hyperspace and vanished leaving the rest of the crusers to be captured or be destroyed while firing weapons that seemed unefected by the shields of the Bioships. 

"Karl, what are those other ships that are in that fleet?" Gloval asked me.

"You mean the metalic ones, thoes are the alies of the Crongus. The Zandrini, Tories, Lalouk, Tl'ams, Siblinghood of Set and the Quazar Raidars."

"But you didn't mention these ships before?"

"What? What do you mea? But how ... did you, I didn't. Huh?" Then the U.C.E. fleet jumped from Hyperspace and began to attack the Crongus Invasion fleet. There was a huge firefight and ships were blasted, fighters ripped apart, Blood of bioships flew almost everywhere when there was a direct hit, explosions of fireballs, energy weapons and missles streaking across the screen from one ship to another and on my computer, the Fleet command needed to damage the Bio Factory and then I had an idea. "Where are your weapons control?"

"Right over there." Gloval pointed to the end of the bridge. "But why do you want to know?"

"I have an idea. Scuze me. What's your most powerful weapon?"

"The Main Reflex Cannon but ..."

"Good. Computer, isolate Main Reflex Cannon control."

"Acnoleged."

"Fire a lazer bolt to the Biofactory and scann the blast for the shields frequency."

"Acnoleged." The STF-1 fired a single lazer and hit the shields of the Biofactory. 

"What do you intend to do Riber?" Lisa asked me.

"Frequency Warfare. The U.C.E. use this battle strategy to find the fluctuation of the shields, match it and use eather a missle with shields or an energy beam with the same fluctuation to penetrate the shields and hit the ship itself. Gloval, how long dose it take to charge and fire the Cannon?"

"Only a few moments, but we have to do a countdown to evacuate anyone within the area of the Cannon and transform the ship from Cruser mode to..."

"Good, Transform the ship and aim for that point on the ship!" I pointed at a connector joint near the central body of the Biofactory. "And fire on my command."

"Are you sure It would work?" Gloval asked me and look at me like I wasn't suppost to do this.

"Damaging the Biofactory is the only way to cripple their fleet and force them to retreat. Besides it worked meny times before." The STF-1 began transformation and began to fire the Main Cannon.

"Fwequency analased. Now prepairing to mach."

"Fire in three, two..." The Biofactory was in sight and no ships were in the line of fire.

"Fwequency mached."

"Fire!!"

The Cannon fired and blazed across the battle tward the Biofactory. The Beam penetrated the shield and made a direct hit on the Biofactory. The Invasion fleet withdrawled and activated the wormhole and then dissapeared.

A few hours after that battle, Lisa and I were in her quarters having dinner.

"You should be proud of yourself today Karl. You saved the STF-1 from being destroyed. Your a hero." Lisa said as she took a bite of her salad.

"Naw, I just did something that has been done so many times over. It just hit me." 

"Well you should be, nobody could even have thought of that kind of warfare."

"It helps when most of your enemies have shields."

"So now that you have won a battle, what are you going to do next?"

"Let me get back on that one Lisa, I have no idea what to do next." I said as I cut off a piece of my steak. 

"Um Ribber, are there any musician in that other dimention that are realy popular?"

"Oh yah, plenty of pop stars. Theres the Rock group called Hyper Spiral, nice name, and Galactic Rockers which are a hit to many Furcult, Rappers like Heavy D Rap, not very original, Mike Dalson, Male Brat, don't ask, and group singers like Basmore, Zero-G, Maximum Force, Holly Forge and there are individual singers like ...."

"I was thinking about Idol singers."

"Idol what?"

"Singers that are very popular to civilians and military personel."

"I know one singer like that. Her name is Cellus Brown, very popular and she would be an equivalent of the Lynn-Minmei here." I showed her a portrate of Cellus Brown fromm my wrist computer. She was cacasian looking like in her mid-20's with white hair, blue eyes and red lips. "Shes a real hit and I have a CD of her song."

"Can you play it for me Ribber?" She looked at me with that look again, so I played it. The song started with a sound like a chiming zap and then Cellus Brown started singing:

__

I will always wait for you

To return to me. 

I miss the times that we were together

When you leld me in your arms.

Even though you are far away

I can fell that you are here.

__

I can see the stars in your eyes 

And your eyes among the stars.

I will wait for you (Choir) Wait for you.

We may be light years far apart (Choir) Far apart

But our love keeps us close together (Choir) Close together

And your love will always be within my heart. _(Choir) Always within my heart_

__

You are out amongst the stars

Fighting with our love that we have made.

I hope that we will be together soon

And that we will never be apart.

I will wait for you (Choir) Wait for you.

We may be light years far apart (Choir) Far apart

But our love keeps us close together (Choir) Close together

And your love will always be within my heart. _(Choir) Always within my heart_

I remember the day that we first fell in love 

When you told me the true fellings you felt about me.

I thought that we will be together 

and even now I still do.

I will wait for you (Choir) Wait for you.

We may be light years far apart (Choir) Far apart

But our love keeps us close together (Choir) Close together

And your love will always be within my heart. _(Choir) Always within my heart_

I will be waiting for you

We may be light years far apart 

But our love keeps us close together 

I will wait for you (Choir) Wait for you.

We may be light years far apart (Choir) Far apart

But our love keeps us close together (Choir) Close together

And your love will always be within my heart. _(Choir) Always within my heart_

And your love will always be in my heart. (Choir) Always within my heart

Always be within my heart. (Choir) Always within my heart

Your love will always be in my heart. (Choir) Always within my heart

Your love will always be in my heart. (Choir) Always within my heart

Always

I turned off the player and she looked at me with tears in her eyes and then suddenly jumped into my arms, clinging to my shirt and started crying. I held her head and gently patted her hair as she continued to cry. I guess that love songs can hit a person like that. I would know because that song always reminded me of Lisa and I always have unshead tears in my eyes.

The next morning I was in Lisa's quarters since I don't actualy have a place to stay yet and Lisa insisted that I stay for the night, plus the U.C.E. fleet was in pursuit aftter the enemy fleet and won't be back for a few days. Before Lisa went on duty, I told her that I'm going to see the rest of the STF-1 and find something to do while I was waiting for the fleet to return, not as if I was in a hurry.

In the mainstreet of the city, I belive I think it was, I bumped into one of the pilots named Roy Folker.

"Oh, excuse me sir."

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Roy asked me as if he had seen me before.

"Nope, not at the moment. But It's nice to meet you. My name is Karl Riber. With a 'K" not a 'C'."

"Karl Ribber. It's great to see yah, everyone thought that you were dead?"

"I get that alot from people." Roy took me to a hannar on the Prometheus carrier and said that they have something of mine. In the carrier, I saw my Dragon Borg just sitting there and mechanics were trying to figure out how this fighter works. "I don't think that you sould-" Then an energy serge sent the mechanics across the hannar.

"What just happened?" Roy asked me.

"Securety system. Keeps anyone from learning the secrets of the Dragon Borg."

"That's what this this thing is called?"

"Yah, the newist fighter of the U.C.E. It was desighned to fight the capitol ships of the enemy fleet. It has about five attack modes; Fighter, Walker, Robot, Cannon and Dual Fighter mode."

"This is very interesting. So what do the fighters of the U.C.E. power their machines with."

"The machines are powered by Cryonite shards for energy and Hydrogen/Nitrogen combuston for thrust but smaller machines like fighters and bikes arn't large enough to hold a Cryonite Cell Genterators and so use energy reserves stored in smaller energy cells, the reactor of capitol ships are powered by a mixture of plasma, Cryonite, and Ionic waves charged with E.M.P. to power the ships basic functions, weapons and shields."

"How about innerstelar travil?"

"Hyberspace warp. It uses a particle exelerator and a Hyperspace 

generator to create a hole through Hyperspace and change the ship into particles lighter and faster that light to cut down the time."

"So what's a Hyperspace jump like on one of those ships." I showed him an immage of a typical Sub-Hyperspace warp. Its starts up as a portal opening up and then flashes of light come twards you. Then streaks of starlight suddenly streaked and dissapeared as a tunnle of blue haze and light with a background of red and black space raced across you as the tunnle twists and turns and finaly there were the starstreaks and then the same lights fly by and the the ship appeares like nothing happened. 

"It's more intence than it looks, and believe me it's INTENCE." Then Rick Hunter came twards us. 

"Karl, this is-" 

" I know the name and the face, just not alive."

"What do you mean 'not alive' Karl?" Roy and Rick asked me.

"Well I rather not tell you and-"

"Just tell us!" they yelled at me.

"Well in the other universe, your dead."

"What?!" they both said as if they didn't believe me.

"Rick was captured while in battle with the other enemy, the Crongus and was presumed dead."

"Is there a Minmei in that other universe?" Rick asked me as Lynn-Minmei came twards us unnoticed.

"Well this, um Minmei, well she's a..... very strict women and a viciouse fighter pilot."

"How strict is she!?" Lynn-Minmei said as she poped next to my ear.

"Yoww!!! Not so loud!" I said as I rubed my ear. Has that girl ever heard of a thing called mannars, Yeash.

"So, how strict?" She asked again.

"Let me put it this way, she's nothing like you."

"So this Minmei is a hot headed, short tempered, strait with the book fighter and a real sourpuss. Sourt of like Lisa Ha-" I punched him in the nose with my robotic arm.

"If you insult Lisa like that again and I promise that you will regret it, you hear me?!" Then my robotic arm fell off and my artificial skin was just hanning and then Lynn Minmei just fainted. "Oh great, this skin is going to take hours to repair."

"Hey, that hurt!" Rick said as he cupped his red nose and sounded as if he was holding his nose.

"We better get her to wake up." I said as I lifted out a small bottle filled with a yellow goo from my chest pocket.

"What is that thing you got?" Royk asked me about the bottle.

"You know those things that are used to wake someone by fumes." they nodded as I opened the bottle and wafed the vaper next to her nose. Lynn Minmei cough as she woke up from the fumes of the bottle.

"What happened?" She said to me and then she saw my arm hang from the skin. "YAAAA!!!! What happened to your arm?!" She pointed to my arm.

"Sorry, it happens when it hits something." I detached the artificial skin and reattached my robotic arm. My artificial skin sagged at the armpit. "Man this looks nasty." I then desided to remove the artificial skin and let my robotec arm show since the skin is streached out so many times that it warn out then I stood up and then something hit me on the top of my head.

"What is that thing?" Roy said about the object that hit me.

"Hey, I was looking for this." I was looking at a flat circle with wires comming out from the bottom of it and small green lightning flashed across the screen. "This stinking borg reenergizer was sucking the energy from my figh- Uh oh." The Borg Reenergizer suddenly skocked me and I only saw streaks of lighting and then blackness. 

I woke up a few minutes later and saw people crowding around me and a medic was about to preform CPR when I put my hand to his face. "Don't even think about it buddy." I pushed him away from me and I stood up and starting shooing everyone away from me. "OK now shows over, get get." and then a terrible throbbing came to my head.

"Are you OK Karl?" Rick asked me. I checked my pockets for a headach soother and found it burnt to a crisp.

"Dose anyone have any asprin, I got a huge headach." Minmei gave me some asprin and a glass of water to drink but as soon as I got a sip, ZAP. I was shocked again and then little bolts of electricity made my body twitched. "Nevermind." smoke came out of my mouth and soon I went back to the infermary.

The doctors put me in special care and attacked an electric monitor to my robotic arm to drain some of the energy. Later that day I was showing the other pilots of how the Dragon Borg works. I showed them how it can split into two seperate fighters, switch into an anti-capital ship cannon and use cloak. When I got back Lisa and Commander Minmei were waiting for me.

"Holy Mother Terasa!!" I said as I saw Commander Minmei come twards me.

"Time to go Riber"

"Oh geeze Commander can't I stay a little-" Then Minmei Grabed me by the neck. "I guess yack this means yack no." then Minmei droped me and I hit my head on the wing of my fighter and I blacked out again. I always find myself blacking out alot.

An hour later I think, I was in Lisa's room but lisa wasn't the first thing I saw. I saw Lynn Minmei's face and thought it was Commander Minmei and my first thought was that I was sleeping on the job again and she was going to pownd me.

"YAAAEEEEE!!!!" I jumped out of the couch and then I hesitaded and remembered that I was still on the STF-1. "Sorry, I thought that I was in trouble with the Commanderphew and speaking of the Commander, where is she and what just happeded?"

"She, I mean me, I mean the Commander was surprized when she saw Rick and immedeately droped you. Commander went to the other ships for some reason." Lynn-Minmei informed me about the Commander.

"Are you alright Karl?" Lisa asked me as she placed her hand on my forehead to check for a fever.

"Nothin but some asprin woun't cure, next time I keep my helmet on when I get off the fighter." Then suddenly my computer lite up and then there was a transmission from the Captin of the U.C.E. Dreadnaught Angel Fire.

"Riber, are you there?"

"Yes captin."

"Riber, we have recieved information of a Crongus bace on Io. We are calling all Terrain trained soldgiers for an immediate attack on the bace."

"But why ground troops Captin?"

"Their defence is too tight for fighters and so we'll land troops on the other side of the moon and attack on foot."

"Let me guess, were being droped are we?"

"Yes and we've recieved volunteers from the STF-1 for the mission. We'll see you in two hours so get here and ready for drop immediately. Out."

"What's a drop Karl?" Lynn-Minmei asked me.

"When we cannot set up a bace or a camp, we are dropped in Troop Carriers from a capitol ship to the planet's surface and deployed immediately. The drop feels like you're falling a hundred miles an hour and the Carrier shakes and rattles and the worst thing of all is that a Troop Carrier is vunderable and can be destroyed."

"And they still have to do it." Lisa asked me with a worried face.

"Yes and I Hate drops. I was close to death in drops, I don't know how many times."

An hour and a half later on the Angel Fire, we were prepairing for drop. Lisa wanted to attach a camera so she can realy see a Crongus battle. I don't realy see the point in seeing the person you love die on video but she gave me that look again. Anyway, The Dragon Fire was assighned to Troop Carrier #147 in drop bay #9. 

"This is the Captin speaking, all personel prepair for drop. I repeat, all personel prepair for drop." All of the soldiers rushed in an orderly fasion tward their Carriers, the tanks were being prepaired for drop and Robroids are attached to Drop baskets in the middle of the drop deck. 

"We are going in with the first wave, and you know what that means, you crush the entire area and kill all of the enemy in your warpath. Do you get me?" Commander told us and we replied.

"We get you Ma'am!"

The Carriers and other things being droped are lowered into the drop zone where we are cleared of the ship and then there was a sudden jolt and then the drop experience. I closed my eyes and wished that we haven't got to do this opperation. after a few moments we hit the landing zone and the doors opened up and we rushed out with weapons ready for firing and we were given orders to join the first wave attack group at the attack zone. There were energy bolts, grenades, and rockets flying all over the place. There was a legion of Vicoo Destroyers and flyers heading straight for us and a squad of Qulan Insectoids attacked us. We launched a mini nuke at the aproaching Legion whick destroyed all but 52 of them and five of us were captured by the tongs of Killers and ripped apart by their jaws. 

"Come on!! Let's kill these stinking bastards!" The young soldier named Marco Hemandes shouted and starting to run twards the Vicoo legion, cursing with every word under the sun, if you get my drift. Then suddenly a Warrior surprized Marco and launched a spike from the bottom of his mandables that went through his chest and dragged him to the Warrior's snapping jaws and I can still see him strugling for his life has the Vicoo riped him piece by piece. 

After that grousome encounter with the Vicoo we headed straight for the bace pirimiter and then several Crongus Tri-wing Bio fighters bombarded us with Plasm blasts. We launched every solid weapon we had because the exoskeleton of the Bio fighters absorb energy weapons. We destroyed all but one but then all of the enemy forces began retreating. This was odd since they only retreat if they were eather badly damaged or their prize is destroyed and then a horrible thought hit me.

"Commander, they rigged the bace to blow!!"

"We know, everybody get your asses out of here, back to the carriers!!!"

Everyone rushed back to the troop carriers as the bace began to glow blood red which means that the self destruct sequence is already at work. We barely made it out when a huge Plasm explosion that looked like a yellow dome rocked the carrier followed by a blue mushroon cloud and all that remains of the bace is a huge lava filled crater. 

Back on the Angel Fire, Lisa and I were in the squadron's quarters packing up for a temporary move to the STF-1 to protect it while the new bace on Eroupa was being constructed to protect this parallel universe from the Crongus still in the system and future invasions. Lisa asked me if there were other parallel universes of what she called as the Robotech Universe. 

"Yah, I've heard stories of other Robotech Universes from squadrons in the 167th Colonial Defence Fleet like the famouse Thunder Stalions."

"Well that makes me wonder if your realy in the right universe."

"I've thought of that too, but with you in it I do fell like I'm home." We were about to kiss when there was a sudden beep from my wrist computer. "I've got to find the off swich on this thing." I muttered to myself as I answered it. "Riber here, who is it?"

"This is Gloval, we heard a confession from a captive Quazar Raider that the Crongus plans to kill Lynn-Minmei but we don't know why?"

"They probably think that Lynn-Minmei is a Sire-Singer."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Crongus hate music because to them it sounds like nails on a chalk board magnefied fifteen times and any Crongus Biology and in all of the other parallel Robotech Universes, Lynn-Minmei is a popular singer from what I've heard and will want to kill her."

"Have they become sucsessful with the other assasinations."

"I'm not sure but there assasin will stop at nothing until he eliminates the target."

"Well the Raider also said that the Crongus will send their best warrior."

"Is his name Zor Omega?"

"Yes but how did you know of that Riber?"

"The U.C.E. had some dealings with Zor Omega in which we codenamed him Prototype. Prototype was an expiramental soldier created by a combination of Crongus DNA and the DNA of a Tiresian named Zor who discovered Robotechnolgy and desighned this fortress and-"

"This original Zor built the STF-1?" Lisa interupted me. 

"Yes, now where was, I oh yes. Prototype was created from a combination of Crongus DNA and Zor's DNA with the frame work of a Biomech in resulding the birth of Prototype. Prototype had two main purposes to reveal the secrets of Robotechnology to the Crongus and to be the perfect warrior. The Crongus implaned blockers in his mind to prevent the original Zor from resurvising. He had the telepathic, telecanetic, and energy powers of the Crongus with the super strenth, agility, and healing abilities of a Biomech with the complex and intelegent mind of Zor. They named him Zor Omega and sent him into a battle and was so sucsessful that the Crongus decided to create an army of Prototypes with Zor Omega as the General. The U.C.E. began a counter offencive against the lab but Commander Minmei Lynn was the one who destroyed the lab and the unborn soldiers and Prototype has a vendeta against Minmei for the death of his unborn race. Prototype is a very skilled worrior with the Martial Arts of Earth and Tyclolni programed into him and is relentless in destroying us. I'd better report this to the admiral about Prototype."

"How dangerouse is Prototype?" Lisa asked me.

"Extreamly dangerouse." Then Lisa's heal bumbed into something. She looked down and pulled out a large, heavy black box with the symbol of the cross on the lid. A box that I remembered too well.

"Karl, what's this?" Lisa asked me as she bent down to take a closer look at the box. Then Rick, Roy and Lynn-Minmei came in the quarters. 

"Say Lisa, what did you find?" Roy asked Lisa about the box.

"Well Lisa, that box contained a few idems when I had my first dimentional expirience." I explained.

"What expirience Karl?" Lisa asked with that look on her face.

"Well it wasn't one of my faundest memory but..... when I was in patrol with my first squadron the Blazing Angels, a Crongus Dreadnaught opened a dimentional portal and I got sucked in and fell onto a totaly alien Earth known as Rifts Earth. I was stuck there for three months and to survive, I became a.........Vanpire Hunter."

"A Vanpire Hunter?!" They all said in surprize of my previouse ocupation.

"Yes a Vanpire Hunter. I became an expert on Rift Vampires and everything I had learned I wrote in this book." I opened the box and lifted out a black book with red outlines titled Rifts Vanpires. "In this book, I've wrote down every single information on how vanpires in Rifts Earth behave, the hierarchy of the vampire society, how to protect yourself from a vanpire and how to kill them."

"Well tell us what the vampires are?" Rick asked me.

I opened to the first page and on it was a spell to create the "Orb of Light" 

"Yah know how vanpires are vunderable to daylight, well this spell can create an orb of light that is powerful enought only to repel the vanpires but it is efective." I turned a cupple of pages until I came to a chapter entitled "How to kill Rifts Vanpires" and placed my finger on a paragraph that takls about stakings. "Vanpires are powerless if you drive a stake directly into its heart in result of him turning into a skeleton. The stake can be any wood type or silver, in fact it can be anything wooden like an arrow or a spear but the arrow must only be wood tipped and not metal because it would just bounce off. Once you drive the stake into the heart, do not remove it because if you do, the vanpire will rematerialize and attack again. After you stake the vanpire you must cut its head off, burn the head and the body in several diffrent places and scatter the ashes. 

"A silver bullet can also weaken the vanpire but if it moves through the vanpire's body too quickly, it will just heal itself. Also the bullet must be more than 85% silver or it would just bounce off and the most difficult about the use of a silver bullet is that the vanpire can transform into mists to remove the bullet. Herbs can repel vanpires like garlic and wolfbay and if you eat herbs, the vanpire will vomit the herb contaminated blood. I you make a circle of herbs around you, then you are protected because vanpires cannot cross a circle of herbs.The cross or the shadow of the cross can deliver great pain to the vanpire so it can protect you from a vanpire's bite. 

"Vanpires cannot cross running water unless there's a bridge over it because running water is like asid to them and the water of a squrt gun is considered running water. Still water like a puddle or a pool will cause it great pain and Holy water is even worse to them. Plus they can't enter a ring of Holy water. Vanpires must sleep during the day and in the soil of the land where it became a vanpire like if you were bitten in North America then it must sleep in soil of North America. Vanpires are vunerable in the day, but they can be awaken and attack any intruders for one hour before they collaps into a coma like state of sleep. If you contaminate the soil of the vanpire if it was outside of it's homeland with holy water, herbs, or crosses then the vanpire cannot rest and will go mad and by the second day it dies so it caries soil for three lairs just in case if one of them is contaminated."

"You said something about Vanpire hierarchy?" Roy asked me.

"In the Vanpire soiety, there are three vanpire types; a wild Vanpire, secondary, and master Vanpire but the master Vanpire must answer to the Vanpire intelegents." I turned to a page with a drawing of the ugly Vanpire Intelegents. It was one huge mass with one huge eye surounded by a ring of eyes and had tenticles with mouths full of canine teeth. "The Intelegents is the master of the vanpires. When it enters a dimention, it looks for a being willing to join with it to be an anchor to the dimention and soon replace the personalaty of the host. It requires humanoid blood and a power source known as a Ley Line Nexus to power itself. Then it creates a Demon Familiar that looks like a giant bat and a master vanpire. The Master Vanpire sets out to create more vanpires. There are three ways to kill the vanpire intelegents. 1: kill all of the vanpires in service to the vanpire intelegents which must be done early before the master vanpire creates hundreds of vanpires. 2: attack it directly and quickly before it regenerates which is very difficult. 3: force it to retreat into another dimention. The intelegents will be shocked from rapidly traveling to another dimention and will kill it. When the intelegents die, its vanpire followers turn to dust."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Lynn-Minmei said.

"Well I woun't say amazing but it is different than normal legend of Vanpires. Well I need to report to the admiral now."

"Why's that?" Lynn-Minmei asked.

"Well I got word from Gloval that the Crongus is . . . . . . . planning to kill you."

"What, but why?!" Lynn-Minmei gasped at the news.

"The Crongus believe that you are a singer, in which the Crongus called Sirens, and any music makes their ears bleed and go mad with anger. Exept that one song by Colio, I believe the song's title is 'Gangsters Paradice' and I have to report this to the Admiral so in the meantime don't say anything."

"Why's that Karl?" Lynn-Minmei asked me about my all too important advice.

"The Crongus can identify your voice fluctuations and can pinpoint your location so if you don't talk, chances are that they won't find you if they don't have more than your voice." Lynn-Minmei was almost shivering in fear of what I told 

her. Five minutes later, I reported the latest news of the Crongus' plans. The Admiral asighned the entire squadron to protect her and hope to get Prototype to leave Lynn-Minmei for another target but that was unlikely. We were going down some street near a park and Lynn-Minmei asking us all of these questions about us, especialy Commander Minmei and then from out of the shadows and right in frount of us was Prototype although we didn't knew that it was Prototype then. 

"Excuse me but your in our way sir." A pilot named Javiar Santargo from the Latin quadront of South America told the cloaked man who was Prototype and then he snached out his hand like a bullet onto the stomach of a fat store owner and ripped his intestines from his gut and threw it twards Lynn-Minmey and his eyes glowed bright yellow.

"Oh holy mother Teresa!! It's Prototype!!" Prototype pushed his hood back to reveal his face. He had purple hair with blue eyes now turned red which indicate that he is prepairing himself for battle, lightly taned skin and a small nose. Prototype unhooked his cloak and it fell to the ground while we pulled out our hand guns.

"He's mine." Commander Minmei placed her arm in front of us and then she pulled out a U.C.E. Energy Blade and at that same moment, Prototype activated his Crongus Double Energy Blade which is actualy two Crongus Energy Blades attacked to the handle but then we noticed that he had an external blade generator which enables him to reenergize his blade when he fires and energy blade rapidly while normaly would take a normal blade five seconds to reenergize and that means that he can fire multiple blades at us that would shread us into burning matter.

"Let's get outa here guys." I said to the squadron.

"You can't leave her here, you just can't!" Lynn-Minmei was almost crying and I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"Now Minmei, the Commander can handle herself with him like she did before and you don't want to be around when they fight, it can get very brutal-" and then Prototype's energy blade almost sliced my leg in two. "YYYYEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!! See what I mean. Dose any of you guys have a Nano Bloob on you..eeww, its wrigling." Then Hunk carried me far away from the fight but in visual range. The battle was intence, it was almost like a Starwars light saber duel. The blades clashing as the blades pulse with access energy and energy blades fired from the handle and reflected. Commander Minmei and Prototype were doing Martial kicks and slaming their fists to the ground to make the ground shake since both had super human strenth and most of the time have their fists stuck to a wall and then throw a piece of the wall at the other. Prototype grabed something in his bag and blew on the dust which suddenly became fire. Commander Minmei did a flip over Prototype and kicked him in the back tward a car in which Prototype lifted above the air and threw it twards the Commander. She sliced the car in half and clashed her blade with Prototype. Prototype's eyes glowed blood red and bolts of his own energy came flying our of his eyes and Commander Minmei used her blade to defledt the bolts and then his hands glowed until it semed that his hands are glowing blue orbs and fired a beam of energy tward the Commander and she fliped out of the path of the beam that soon destroyed a building about a block down the street.

Roy and Rick saw us across the street and came twards us. Natualy we pulled them twards us since Prototype missed a shot and almost missed Rick. 

"That could have been you." I said as they opened a tube filled with Nano bloob.

"What happened to you?" Roy stared at my scar on my left leg.

"I've been sliced." I turned to the other guys and said. "Do you guys have any anastedics or something." Then they pulled out a gun-like neddle labled anastedics and gave me a shot of in in my arm. "The leg, not the arm the leg. That's where the pain is, the leg. Awww great, now my arm is num." We wached the fight continue for fifteen minutes and twards the climax of the duel, they were in the park and they sliced five trees and then somehow she paralized Prototype and was about to impail him with her Energy blade when he teleported in a blaze of light and went shooting across the city.

About an hour later and Prototype still hasn't return to kill Lynn-Minmei and we suspect that he's up to something and then we got a call from Gloval.

"Riber come in, this is Gloval and were under attack by what many survivors say vanpires and we need your help imediately." 

"Karl was a vanpire hunter and he has weapons under his bed."

"Good, Karl, as captin of the STF-1 I'm placing you in charge of taking care of the vanpires. Commander Minmei, you'll keep an eye on Lynn-Minmei and be careful." 

In the quarters I was putting on my anti-vanpire armor and was sliping on my leg and boot armor when Lisa walked in and from the look on her face, she heard of the mission about the Vanpires.

"So your going to do it?" Lisa asked me with sadness in her eyes like she will lose me.

"Well I have to, I'm the only one on this ship that knows how to kill vanpires. It is strange though."

"What is it Karl?"

"Vanpires are never a few kilometers away from a Vanpire Intelegents, not even in another dimention and there are no Ley Line Nexuses to power it." Then I shiped on my right arm armor and gauntlet.

A moment later, I was in my armor and was placing my silver and wooden weapons on to my armor. I was reaching for my three swords when Rick came it to the quarters. 

"Don't you think that its a bit much." He said about my armor.

"Hey, I don't want to be bitten by a vanpire and besides, this armor increases my strenth and agility to mach that of a vanpire." Then I grabed my cross and placed it in my holder and pulled out my rapid firing stake launcher and a Solar Beam generator and my helmet. 

After my debreafing of vanpires to my team, Rick came in and volentered to hunt the vanpires, after a long discusion I finaly let Rick join the mission and headed straight for the formaly Fold Generator because that's were most of the vanpires were from and discovered that the Vanpire Intelegents was feeding on the fold fluctuations of the disapeared fold generator. We were about to enter the Fold Generator room when we were attacked by a hord of vanpires. We began fireing water guns and solar beam cannons and killed many of the attacking vanpires and one of the vanpires took a bite on my armored gauntlet but got a sever burn from the cross I placed on his head and then jammed a wooden steak right into its heart. 

We entered the generator room and found hundreds of vanpires and one Demon Familar surounding the Vanpire Intelegents. I thought then that the vanpires originated from the dimention of Rifts Earths and not from the STF-1 because the entire population of the STF-1 couldn't become vanpires in one sector. We opened fired on the Vanpires and fired many Garlic Grenades at the other vanpires. The Deamon Familiar began to fly twards us and then amasingly Rick fired a silver steak right into the giant bat's heart. 

"Everyone, fire at the other vanpires, the fat one's mine." I ordered my vanpire extermination squad to attack the other vanpires as I ran tward the Intelegents and fired my solar beam cannons, wooden arrows and silver bullets. I mainly fired at the central body of the Intelegents and blown up three tenticles. One of the Intelegent's tenticles got a grip on my armored neck and tries continuously to bite into my neck and drink my blood. I fired a beam at the bace of the tenticle and fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

"You cannot defeat me mortal." a loud, gurgling and rumbling voice suddenly roared into my head and I suddenly turned to the Vanpire Intelegents.

"I have existed for centuries and I cannot be killed, your feeble weapons cannot have any chance of defeating me. Your resistance is feutile and you will be killed." The Intelegents told me of my actions to it.

"You've gota be kidding." I pulled out a minaturized dimentional generator and swiched it on. 

"What are you doing?!"

"Say hello to oblivion ugly!" I tosed the generator onto the Intelegents and ducked as a dimentional rift began to open. "Everyone hold on to something!" I shouted to my squad and they all hung on to pipes and laders and the suction of the rift pulls the Intelegents into its Event Horizon and then spagetifies the fat creature. The rifts closed and all of the vanpires turned to dust. 

We emerged out of the engine area and found the streets crouded with paniced people as an army of Lancer Vicoo carged twards us. I fired an explosive carterage twards the center of the army which then blew up about two thirds of the lancer and then I pulled out a pulse gun and fired onto the Vicoo but strangely they ran away as if their purpose was complete. 

We hurried to the safehouse where Lynn-Minmei was kepted and found Prototype battling the commander. Rick rushed to aid Lynn-Minmei as the two combatence croced energy sword and fought hand-to-hand combat. During the climax of the fight when Commander Minmei and Prototype were about to clash again when I saw Prototype's eyes wandering to the side and then I saw what he was looking at, a small girl hudling a stuffed bear and her now dead parents with tears running down her cheak and with a flagh of light, Prototype leaped into the air in the direction of the girl. I ran tward the kid and yelled to the girl to get out of the year but I was too late. Pototype jabed his energy blade into her heart and everyone gasped as he pulled out his sword and the girl fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood. 

We got another call from Gloval that the Crongus are asembaling an attack force near Mars and the fleet is organizing an attack force to make the Crongus return to our universe and naturaly we must make sure that the Crongus don't create any chaos as they return to the universe and that means that I might leave Lisa again. I went to Lisa's quarters to say my goodbys to her even though it tears my heart just thinking about it. 

I aproached Lisa and saw in her hand the reports of the Crongus attack group near Mars and I saw tears in her eyes. "Your going away, arn't you Riber?" Lisa sadden voice asked me as she slowly rose her head to face me. I had the same feeling about this mission, I didn't want to leave her eather but I had my orders, even though I hated them. 

"I'm sorry but I have to go, it has been my duity for twenty years and I can't suddenly stop fighting. I wish I could but I can't stay."

"Can't you just unlist and stay here with us, with me." Lisa looked at me with her eyes filled with tears and dispaired because she knows that I cannot stay. I placed my hand onto her sholders and tried to explained that I was too dedicated of ridding the universe of any treats but she just couldn't absorb the fact that I'm leaving her again. There was no way that I could stay with her and stay with the squadron. The Commander is a little harsh, and I streach the word "harsh", but they were my family while I was with the U.C.E. and fought the Crongus. Lisa then clung to my uniform and began crying. I lifted her chin and looked into her tear filled eyes and then she softly said "I love you." to me. I kissed her onto her cheak and hoped that we could meet again. 

I went to the hannar with a heavy heart and climed into the cockpit and began the launch sequence when I found Lisa's photo in my pocket. I placed the photo near the HUD display so I can remembered our time together that didn't involved us being attacked by organ ripping aliens and vanpires. We attacked the Crongus and destroyed their Bio Factory and when we chaced the Crongus through the rift, I looked back at the STF-1 one last time and thought of Lisa and I never saw her since.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

"It's been nice talking to.... what's your name again?" Karl asked a fellow Marine star pilot that he was talking to and telling his story.

"My name is Carbal Baron. You want to watch the Scrap Races with me, I hear that Folker is in the race." Carbal asked. 

"No thanks, my squadron is leaving for the new bace on Eropa and I would like to see her again." 

"Oh you mean Lisa Hayes that you were talking about earlier." 

"Yes, I may be a full time Marine but that dosn't mean that I can't see the women I love so."

"Well arn't you going to stay to greet the new first officer. I think that all crew members and pilots suppost to greet the new first officer."

"Not if your leaving this very minute, my squad is leaving for the bace right now and my flight is ready to leave."

"Ok, I hope that we meet again sometimes, it was good talking to you."

"I hope so to, till we meet again pilot?"

"Till we meet again Lieutenant Karl Riber." Karl walked down the hall that leads to the fighter bay and he strapped himself down onto the fighter seat and prepared himself for launch. As the fighter squadron were about to leave the hangar of the space station, a military shuttle lands in the shuttle bay containing the new first officer. The crew of the space station saluted the first mate to escorted the newest member of the stations crew to the bridge. She instead wanted to see that pilot that was about to launch.

Riber was about to prep his fighter for final launch sequence when a familiar voice called to him.

"Hello Riber, it's been a while." Riber turned around sharply and saw Lisa standing there looking up at him.

"Lisa? Is that you? Is it really you?"

"Yes my love, I am here." Both looked deeply into each others eyes and suddenly began to race toward each other and into each others arms.

The End


End file.
